L'amour En Rose
by Elise H. M
Summary: A one-shot between Rose and Jack on one of their secret rendezvous where Jack tries to capture the ethereal beauty of Rose's afterglow. Dedicated to arashi wolf princess. Have a very happy birthday.


**_L'amour En Rose_**

**_ A Titanic Tale_**

**_ Elise H. M._**

The perfected streaks of the pristine color that mounted above her head, was tauntingly beautiful. Every riff and groove of the strokes had a sudden profound meaning to her. Rose tilted her head to the side and squinted to eye the details. Rose caught the moment reflected in the portrait and four women stared back. Their eyes unusually unwavering to hers, seemed to speak to her. What was the artist's name again? Penesso…Pelecco…oh, Picasso. His work always peaked an interest within her that was admittedly hard for others to understand but it was the completely mad pieces that held true enlightenment. The inane comparison between paint and emotions, forced her to look away from the piece and to focus on her remaining senses. The smell of cinnamon, vanilla and lilac enveloped her lungs. She took a swift breath before feeling another breath of an even sweeter scent caress her cheek. She turned her head slowly, angling it perfectly to capture the eyes of her beholder. The divine color of blue captured her own doe eyes. His eyes flickered like candles, illuminating the sparks within her like the Northern Lights. She looked away feeling a heat wave sweeping through her cheeks.

"Are you ready m'lady?" Jack asked caressing her tendril of hair that sprung at the nape of her neck. Blushing scarlet, Rose nodded, took one last look at her robed body and brave eyes in the mirror and took his waiting hand.

Rose felt her heart leap down to her stomach and catapult to her throat. She swallowed hard walking with Jacks frisked steps and fingered the pearls that strung down the valley of her breasts.

Jack stroked her hand as they walked into the main room to see the whites of pillows and the vibrant colored throw cushions stacked around each other in front of the fire. The space held a warm glow that invited Rose in and tingled her senses.

"Wow. How lovely." Rose spoke softly letting him go to walk forward. Jack grinned sauntering over to his positioned chair near the fire to arrange his supplies. "I'm ready when you are."

As Rose took her position near the fire she couldn't help but remember the first time she lay bare before him. She was so nervous but liberated then, and now she basked in her own naked glory for him happily. His mischievous smile warmed her heart and burned her thighs. Rose positioned her arms grazing her stomach and her legs slightly ajar. The strings of pearls grazed her breast and her nipples hardened at the sensation. Jacks skin warmed next to the fire and gave him the glow of an ethereal being. A shiver trickled throughout her body and raised goose bumps across her warmed skin as she thought of his eyes on her.

"I'm ready." She spoke rolling her head back, so her fiery red hair fanned out around her.

He looked up swallowing hard. He breathed deeply settling into an artists' state of mind and started.

"Okay."

His strokes were slow and tedious at first, his stares long and deep. As an artist, Jack always strongly believed beauty in any form should be appreciated. So she didn't mind laying in the same position hour after hour lost in the pleasure she gave him by just being there. She loved to watch him at work. He held a distinct look of concentration, focus and passion. His perceptive eyes darted back and forth between her and the page.

Jack adored this time of the week, where Cal had gone away to the cigar room and Rose blossomed for him like a springtime flower after a long winter. Looking at her this way was the most beautiful thing to witness. Her exquisiteness was impeccable as she flaunted herself for him stretching lazily at times and grinning sweetly for him. But it was when she arched her back little higher or when she opened her legs a little wider when he felt the uncomfortable tightness in his groin.

She had the ability to brighten his life with her sensual presence. Roses' grace was destined to get endless worship tonight. Her arrival was no less than a soft breeze, her appearance epitomized an old-world charm. She peeked at him through her thick, dark lashes with a slow sensual smile, his eyes appraised her quietly, relishing the image before him. It was then again where he thanked the Divine Providence that he had that lucky hand of cards.

~oOo~

"It's beautiful." Rose said smiling whilst letting go of the tight sash of her robe to caress the newly drawn page. "One for the books." She spoke heading over to the bookshelf and kneeling to grasp a slim book from the bottom shelf. Jack sat back in his chair wiping his smudged fingers down with a handkerchief. Rose paused to take in the sensation of the rich velvety leather through her fingertips. Her fingers grasped the corner of the book and flipped it open.

Inside, Rose was in awe once more at Jacks work. Page by page, several images of herself in different positions and poses almost made her believe she was someone else entirely. This beautiful woman was free, she was happy to be admired with such devotion and care. Only Jack was able to do this. Only he was able to evoke such things for her inner being. Cal would never see her in this light, he would never know the beauty Jack brought from her, and for hundredth time, Rose was glad he wouldn't. He didn't deserve it. This was the life she wanted, this was how she wanted to be every day for the rest of her life.

Her mantra was suddenly broken by warm hands caressing her barren shoulders. "That one's my favorite." Jack said, he pointed to the portrait of her sitting loosely on her vanity bench with her silken sheer robe open ajar to reveal the swells of her tantalizing breast, long torso and wide hips. His breath fanning her earlobe and sent shivers down her spine and her body peaked in anticipation. He caressed the paper starting at her neck and lingered down at her breast. His body heat burned Rose to the touch and quickly escalated her feeling of warmth to sensual longing. She turned her head to meet his smoldering gaze.

"What is your favorite part of it entail exactly?" she asked, her voice deepening. Jack's eyes took a dark turn that left Rose breathless. His smooth honey skin tightened against his face as he clenched his jaw. His golden hair trickled down his forehead in a way that made her want to run her fingers through it. The chemistry between them spoke so Rose stood stock still as Jacks' hands came around her to undo the silk belt of her robe. Rose's breathing altered and accelerated. Jack's lips touched her ear and suckled softly on her lobe. She couldn't stop the breathy moan even if she tried. She turned to face him, her eyes shutting briefly to collect herself to only dissemble when she opened them again. She opened her lips to speak, but like a fish out of water her breath caught in her throat and her senses melted into one another from his close proximity. Then like a bullet in the air, gravity pulled them together to meet in an ardent kiss. Their tongues enveloped one another, Jacks' hand reached for her, caressing her cheek, tangling through her hair and feeling down her back. Rose gasped in his mouth, letting him access her more thoroughly. His fingers sent electric shocks through her silken robe and pressed down the small of her back.

"Come." She said breaking the feverish kiss.

His feet quickly followed hers back into the main room. Immediately the air combusted leaving their skin pressed and scorched from the mixture of the heat of the fire and their kindled desire. The room held an amber glow that tinted her skin to a rosy honey and his a golden hue. They opposite of each other, their eyes speaking the unspoken words they dared not to utter. Silently Jack raised his hands to slip his suspenders from his shoulders and to swiftly unbutton his shirt.

Rose peeled her thin layer of silk and beaded jewelry, one by one from her body, stripping each nerve of control he had. Soon enough they both lay bare across from each other. Her exotic curves still lingered in the burrows of his mind and his breathing into panting. Roses' eyes skimmed his body feverishly, her cheeks heating up as he did the same. Her eyes lingered on his manhood and her lip found its way between her teeth.

"Jack." she purred.

"Mmmm?"

"I'm ready."

With trust and love in her eyes Rose walked forward to meet him in the center of the pillows.

Her body rose above him and his feeble fingers grazed her body and he marveled at the perfect fit of how her curves fit with his hands. Her physique astonished him; her profound cleavage had the ability to tickle all his nerves and awaken every fiber of his body.

She wanted to touch him, show him how she made him feel. So with a deep breath she reached forward and grasped his length, squeezing and rubbing tentatively.

"Rose!" Jack called out, his breath heaving heavily. She quickly let go, her face blossoming with embarrassment.

"Rose, it's okay, it's okay. You just scared me, just do it like this." He led her hand back t is groin and guided her nimble fingers to grasp him. Jacks' bewildered wide blue eyes sought to find her frightened ones. She massaged his nerves away like ripples of the water, she put him at so much ease.

"Don't be…" he spoke softly.

"I-I can do it." Rose said shaking her head, "I want to show you-"

"Show me." Jack interrupted, leaving her hand to be alone.

Rose had never seen a man come apart the way he did under her touch. It was wonderful. Jack's eyes were shut tightly as she pleasured him, his jaw clenched and unclenched, his muscles throughout his body stalled and released, his groans sang with flickering embers of the fire.

"Rose." Jack gasped. He had never thought of pleasure this intense could be made. Rose was extremely marvelous. Running her fingers up and down his shaft, squeezing and rubbing until he was panting like a thirsty dog. The craving to see her was there, always. His sensitivity and patience was evolving every minute. His fascination to see her swelling curves on his fingertips was increasing. When Jack thought he couldn't take the pressure any longer he yelped out quietly, begging her release.

Rose breathed with anticipation, abandoned her task, kissing him breathlessly with the passion that made her back tingle. His body was hot and sheened with sweat as his weight pushed down on her and he pushed her legs wide open.

A peek of her fleshy, creamy skin was half covered with sweat and tugged open the desire quaking deep in his belly and created mayhem within him. Her hair curled against her chest lightly with her movements, drawing his attention to reveal her naked breasts. That was the beauty of her cleavage he thought marveling at her soft form. Jack softly took a peaked bud into his mouth and suckled her, earning a moan from deep within her throat. Her divine curves, smooth skin, toned architecture and a voluptuous outline had the ability to change his psyche. There was an unread veil of desire, there was a trapped sound of agony, a half-hearted intention of lust. The shyness between their lips, the heat exuding from their hips had an eternal sanctity. The charm endlessly fell into his galaxy. The glimpse of darkness between those hills made him quiver with glee. Her curves created ripples in his stagnant sky. She smiled with ease at him and her emerald eyes exuded bliss. She was every man's poetic dream. But was his reality. She opened up slowly like an approaching breeze. Her innocence swung like a mocking bird amid friendly vultures. She was his. And he was hers. Jack fondled her naked body, receiving whines and groans of her desire for more.

She loved soft touches. She had a strong liking for slow moving hands.

"Oh Jack." she whispered hoarsely.

Jack positioned her to straddle him, "I want you, oh I want you." He said pressingly grasping her hips fiercely.

"I love you." Her whisper licked his throbbing desire. She laid her hands on his stomach, tracing the blonde hair line. Rose looked up at him. "You're wonderful Jack. The only wonderful thing in my life." she took her hands away from him and stroked is hair line to push back the escaped tendrils that flopped onto his forehead. With a feverish kiss Rose grasped the back of his neck as she lowered herself onto him. As he reached her entrance, Rose let out a gasp of surprise and carefully bit her lip as he sank through her wet folds.

"Ahhhh." She breathed throwing her head back. Jack captured her neck with kisses, heightening her sensation of being so full. Slowly, he lifted her up and down on his length, breathing and grasping at each other in sheer pleasure. Their groans and moans mingled together to create the harmony of a lovers symphony. Jack brought her legs around his waist and laid her down, driving deeper within her, moaning into her neck. Rose switched her head from side to side, whispering words of love under her breath with her eyes closed gently relishing in the exquisite bliss that he gave her. He literally knew the art of exhibiting her body with grace.

"Jack..J-Jack." She stammered arching and reaching for him. Jack slowed down his pace to rest on his elbows to search her eyes.

"I don't want this to be our last time...Here." She cupped his cheek with her hand and stroked his chin. They both knew their journey to New York was fast approaching and it would only be a number of days before their relationship would be questioned for the future. "I-I want you." He leaned down to capture her mouth with his.

"Come with me now." she whispered nuzzling her cheek to his. Rose lifted her hips to rub against his and ignited his swift movements once more. The steam from her skin warmed him and lit a special fire to his throat that sent an ache to his groin. He could feel himself slipping from his mastered control. Rose blew softly in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"I…Uh…umm..mmmm." he groaned letting his head fall down into her neck. She was death in its most captivating form. Jack grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her. Her mouth was warm and eager to his own as they molded together. He trailed his kiss to her jaw line and down to her neck as they climaxed together.

"Ahh, Jack!" Rose cried out, seeing stars behind her closed lids. With a last jerk of his hips, they both collapsed backwards gasping for air and silently caressing one another. Rose drifted in and out of consciousness waking to feel his breath fanning the back of her neck as she snuggled his chest and his erratic heart becoming steady.

But she could feel it, the uneasy peace. Her breaths were shallow but full of fear of what lay beyond the front door.

"Jack. I-I don't want to wake up. I don't want this dream to end."

Her green eyes, were bewildered and frantic like a startled animal. Jack silenced her worrying with a cushioned kiss. Her mouth went rigid but softened to mold to his like molten nacre. Their kiss held promise and the suggestion stirred down his belly and awakened his desire once more. Rose gasped for air as his hungry lips moved across her jaw and lingered on her throat. Jack inhaled her sweet scent and nuzzled her neck.

"Then close your eyes Rose," he laid a tender kiss, "And I won't let it." Rose closed her eyes and ignored the feelings of emptiness that leaked from the cracks of her helpless reality. But she knew deep inside that Jacks kisses could only linger for so long. This infinite happiness was ephemeral. Rose turned her face from the sting of heat from the fire and focused on basking in the eternity of the moment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I wrote this for arashi wolf princess. Have a very happy birthday darling! I hope I've done the couple justice, thank you for reading. :) I know that I've been AWOL for a while but my life literally has changed so much within this year that I've lost touch with a lot of things and people. Hopefully I'll continue after this. this was a joy to write and I hope it gives joy reading._**


End file.
